Dinner
by Nurufufufufufufu
Summary: Atsushi ingin mengajak Dazai-san untuk makan malam dengan persyararatan Atsushi harus mencium Dazai sebelum waktu makan malam tiba, lalu bagaimana nasib Atsushi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa~

Makasih udah mampir ke Fanfic gajelas ini :3

I hope you enjoyed

Pagi yang cerah itu,matahari bersinar terang sinarnya masuk ke jendela rumah Atsushi dan membuat Atsushi terbangun dari tidurnya."nggh aku lupa menutup jendelanya"gumal Atsushi yang bermalas-malasan itu,lalu dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menutup jendela "Hoaaamm! Hari ini makan apa yaa?" kata Atsushi yang sedang memikirkan makanan yang akan dimakannya nanti,"mungkin miso? Umm bosan..Ah! kepiting, Dazai-san menyukai kepiting ,aku bisa mengajaknya makan."ujar Atsushi yang sedang memakai bajunya. Atsushi keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kantor,saat di jalan Atsushi melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari restoran yang menyediakan kepiting untuk dimakan "jam segini apakah ada restoran kepiting masih buka?" ujar Atsushi dalam hati "ah makan malam saja deh ,hari ini sarapan Dorayaki dahulu" kata Atsushi sambil mencari toko Dorayaki "ah _yukata_ ketemu juga ! " lalu Atsushi membelinya " Dorayaki ini enak sekali!"ujar Atsushi sambil menikmati Dorayaki yang dia beli.

Sampai di kantor Atsushi disambut ramah oleh Dazai yang sendirian mengerjakan tugasnya."Dazai-san yang lain kemana dan kenapa kau sendirian di kantor?" Tanya Atsushi kebingungan,"oh mereka sedang pergi mengerjakan kasus diluar kota dan aku sendiri karena aku tidak di tugaskan" kata Dazai dengan santai,"oh seperti itu, aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam hari ini apa kau keberatan?" kata Atsushi dengan penuh harapan, " yaa tampaknya aku ti-" Dazai memberhentikan ucapannya sambil melihat Atsushi yang penuh harapan,"astaga dia imut sekali" ujar Dazai dalam hatinya." Ya jadi bagaimana?" tanya Atsushi yang kebingungan melihat wajah Dazai yang terpana oleh keimutannya,"ehh maaf sampai mana tadi?" kata Dazai yang baru saja sadar "yahh tadi aku bertanya apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam nanti" jawab Atsushi dengan sabar, " ya tentu saja!" kata Dazai yang sudah terpaku oleh keimutan Atsushi " tapi ada syaratnya" kata Dazai sambil menaruh buku yang dia baca tadi, " apa?" tanya Atsushi yang berharap syaratnya tidak terlalu rumit, " ini tidak rumit" "ahh syukurlah" kata Atsushi dalam hati. Lalu tangan kiri Dazai menarik dasi yang di kenakan Atsushi lalu muka Dazai dan Atsushi pun berdekatan," _k-i-s-u m-e"_ eja Dazai yang berusaha menarik tangan Atsushi yang ingin melepas tangan Dazai yang menarik dasinya "APAA?!" kaget Atsushi sambil mundur 2 langkah dari Dazai, " yasudah kalo tidak mau, itu persyaratannya" kata Dazai yang sedikit kecewa oleh Atsushi. "T-tapi ini tidak bisa! Bagaimana cowok dengan cowok berciuman itukan- ahh pokoknya nggak bisa!" kata Atsushi sambil menolak permintaan Dazai."yaa terserah kau sih, kau yang mau inikan?" ujar Dazai dengan santai, "t-tidakk aku me-enolak" tolak Atsushi sambil malu " kau masih punya waktu sampai malam " kata Dazai sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Atsushi yang memerah padam itu " yasudah ku anggap itu tidak ", lalu Dazai meninggalkan Atsushi yang masih berpikir "hmm bagaimana yaa? Apa aku harus mencium Dazai agar dia mau? Tapi aku sangat ingin makan malam dengannya, aku harus menciumnya" ujar Atsushi.

Next story in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa~

Thanks udh mampir ke chapter kedua ini :3

I hope you enjoyed

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan Dazai pun belum kembali, Atsushi pun mengkhawatirkan Dazai yang belum kembali dari jam 7 pagi itu. Ia pun masih berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Dazai kembali "apa yang harusku lakukan ya saat dia kembali? Apa aku harus membatalkannya?" pikir Atsushi, lalu ada suara langkah kaki yang datang " ah jangan-jangan itu Dazai-san" lalu suara kaki itu semakin mendekat dan Atsushi pun semakin penasaran siapa yang ada di balik langkah kaki itu. Dia pun mengambil tongkat Baseball yang ada di dalam lemari itu dan bersiap mengayunkannya jika ada penyusup yang datang "cklek" suara pintu yang terbuka, dengan cepat Atsushi mengayunkan tongkat Baseball, tanpa di sangka itu adalah Dazai karena tidak dapat berhenti tongkat Baseball itu mengenai kepala Dazai dan dia pun pingsan."EHHH?! Dazai-san apa kau baik-baik saja?!" ujar Atsushi kaget serta khawatir akan Dazai yang pingsan itu,"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengayunkan tongkat Baseball itu" ujar Atsushi dalam hatinya,"aku harus membawa Dazai-san masuk sebelum ada yang melihatnya" ujar Atsushi sambil menarik tubuh Dazai ke dalam. Dia pun menarik tubuh Dazai yang lumayan berat itu ke dalam ruangan Yosano dan merebakan Dazai ke salah satu tempat tidur pasien, "uhh apa yang harus ku lakukan ya?" kata Atsushi sambil mencari obat untuk meredakan sakit Dazai itu, lalu Atsushi melihat Dazai dengan kasihan dan mendekat dirinya ke Dazai yang terbaring lemas itu." Apa yang harus ku lakukan Dazai-san?" ujar Atsushi dalam hatinya," uhh? Apakah aku harus?" kata Atsushi yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dazai " ahh tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Dazai-san"kata Atsushi yang menjauhi wajah Dazai yang lemas itu,"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oh aku baru ingat, Yosano-san pernah memberi tahuku ini" ujar Atsushi yang baru saja mengingat tehnik yang di ajarkan Yosano saat ada rekan atau pasien terluka."pertama cek suhu tubuhnya dulu" ujar Atsushi sambil mengambil Termometer suhu badan yang berada di meja itu, Termometer itu menunjukan angka yang normal untuk manusia biasanya, dengan ini Atsushi pun sudah lega,"kedua cek detak jantungnya" ujar Atsushi sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Dazai, " uh?! Detak jantungnya melemah!" kata Atsushi kaget " apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Atsushi yang mulai panik, ia pun mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yosano saat jantung pasien melemah "ah aku harus mengambil tabung oksigen!" ujar Atsushi yang bergegas mencari tabung oksigen, namun tabung oksigen itu menunjukan angka nol "ahh sial ken-" lalu Atsushi memberhentikan ucapan itu dan berpikir sesuatu " apa aku harus membuat nafas buatan?" lalu Atsushi pun medekati Dazai, wajah Dazai dan Atsushi pun saling berdekatan dan Atsushi pun siap mebuat nafas buatan, saat dia mengambil nafas dia pun sadar akan hal sesuatu " kalau aku membuat nafas buatan.. berarti ?! "Atsushi pun segera menjauhi wajah Dazai itu, dan dia berkata " apa aku harus menciumnya?" Atsushi pun mengambil keputusan untuk membuat nafas buatan alias menciumnya, akhirnya di pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dazai saat siap menciumnya, Dazai pun terbangun dari pingsannya dan berkata " Atsushi apa yang kau lakukan?".

Next story in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwaa~

Please review, thanks

And

I hope you enjoyed

"Atsushi apa yang kaulakukan?" kata Dazai yang kaget melihat wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Atsushi itu "ah?! Dazai-san kau sudah sadar?"Atsushi kaget dan malu melihat Dazai yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya itu, "ya menurutmu ?" kata Dazai sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya itu. Atsushi terus mengamati Dazai sambil melihat waktu yang terus berjalan,"Dazai-san apa kau mengngantuk?" kata Atsushi "ya aku sangat ngantuk, memangnya kenapa?" kata Dazai yang siap untuk pergi. Jawab Dazai membuat Atsushi kecewa dan dia memutuskan membatalkannya.

"Dazai-san kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Atsushi kecewa, "Atsushi-kun kenapa kau begitu sedih?" tanya Dazai yang iba dengan mukanya yang kecewa itu,"ah aku tidak sedih" Atsushi mengubah raut mukanya yang sedih "aku hanya lelah saja", "oh seperti itu, baiklah aku pulang dulu" kata Dazai sambil membuka pintu dan bersiap pergi "Dazai-san" kata Atsushi berlari menuju Dazai, Atsushi pun mencium pipi Dazai dengan wajahnya yang malu itu dan memeluk Dazai Dengan erat, "Atsushi-kun aku tidak bisa bernafas" Atsushi langsung melepas pelukannya dan berkata "aku sudah menciummu, jadi kau harus menepati janji itu". Dazai langsung memeluk Atsushi dan berkata "tanpa kau menciumku aku sudah menyetujuinya dan aku hanya bercanda" Atsushi langsung kaget dan menampar pipi Dazai dengan keras "jadi kau selama ini hanya bercanda?" kata Atsushi sambil cemberut, Dazai yang nampak kesakitan itu langsung menatap wajah Atsushi dengan serius, Atsushi kaget melihat wajah Dazai yang serius itu "kenapa kau melihatku dengan begitu?" Dazai terus mendekati Atsushi hingga Atsushi terpojok di sudut ruangan.

I'm so sorry for short story today, cause I'm sick now

Thank you for you understanding! ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa~

This is Sparta

I mean this is the last Chapter of Dinner

I hope your enjoyed 3

Wajah Dazai semakin mendekat dengan Atsushi sehingga membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang."muka Dazai-san de-dekat sekali" ujar Atsushi dalam hatinya, mukanya memerah padam saat itu. Tangan kanan Dazai menarik tangan Atsushi dan mereka pun saling berciuman. Atsushi kaget dan ingin melepaskannya tetapi tangan Dazai menarik leher Atsushi, dia pun gagal melepaskannya. Dazai melepaskan ciumannya dari Atsushi dan berkata "ayo kita makan malam" Atsushi yang masih malu denga kejadian ini dan dia pun berkata "memangnya mau makan dimana ?" kata Atsushi dengan malu "aku tidak tahu, mungkin di rumahku saja karena sudah terlalu malam" kata Dazai meninggalkan Atsushi yang masih berpikir dan mukannya memerah, dia pun tersadar apa artinya " Haahhhh?!".

"Apa maksudmu Dazai-san?" kata Atsushi sambil berjalan bersama Dazai ke rumahnya "kitakan mau makan malam bukan?" "memang benar sih" kata Atsushi malu. Dan mereka sampailah kerumah Dazai "rumahmu lumayan besar juga" kata Atsushi melihat rumahnya, Dazai mendengar itu dia pun tersenyum "ayo masuk " mereka pun masuk kerumah itu, "permisi" kata Atsushi perlahan dan mereka pun sampai keruang makan yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. "sebentar kuambilkan minum dulu" kata Dazai sambil menuju ke dapur, sambil menunggu Atsushi melihat-lihat barang Dazai yang ada di lemari "pasti barang-barang ini mahal" ujarnya dalam hati, "Atsushi-kun bisa tolong siapkan makanannya" teriak Dazai dari dapur "ya, tunggu" Atsushi pun segera menghampiri Dazai yang berada di dapur.

"memangnya apa yang kau masak Dazai-san?" ujar Atsushi sambil melihat dari belakang Dazai yang sedang menyiapkan makanan,"ini tolong bawakan ke meja makan" kata Dazai sambil memberikan makanan yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh Dazai "hati-hati itu masih panas". Atsushi membawanya dengan sangat berhati-hati dan menaruhnya ke meja makan "huft akhirnya, Dazai-san apa yang kau tunggu" kata Atsushi yang bersemangat makan malam,"iya tunggu aku menyiapkan minumannya dulu" "baiklah" selagi ia menunggu dia pun berpikir satu hal "akhirnya aku bisa mengajak Dazai-san makan malam" ujarnya dalam hati dengan mukannya yang riang, "Atsushi-kun kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" ujar Dazai sambil menaruh sebotol _sake_ di atas meja "ah aku hanya sena- maksudku lupakan saja ayo kita makan malam" kata Atsushi sambil tersenyum malu "kau tidak berubah Atsushi-kun" ujar Dazai dalam hati, " _itadakisamu"._ Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya

"saatnya minum _sake!_ " kata Dazai "eh _sake?_ Aku tidak meminum itu" ujar Atsushi bergumam "ada apa Atsushi-kun? Kau harus mecobanya dahulu" ujar Dazai sambil menuang _sake_ "yahh apa boleh buat" kata Atsushi sambil mengambil segelas _sake_ dan meminumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian kepalanya pusing dan dia pun pingsan dalam sekejap "Atsushi-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Dazai yang tengah mabuk itu "astaga dia imut sekali jika dia pingsan" ujar Dazai dalam hatinya. "mungkin aku harus mengangkatnya" dan akhirnya Dazai pun mengangkatnya ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur bersama pada malam itu.

Tamat

Hey guys thanks for accompanying me to write this story

And thanks for review and support from you :'3

Aku ingin kalian memilih cerita yang akan aku tulis

thank you for you choice

that's very helpful

see you in the next stories!


End file.
